


[罗索]从1月到6月

by Unknown01



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: 不敢直面自己内心的小罗和有一点点单箭头的小藻（非典型渣贱 但可能有点那个模式注意有药奸注意
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[罗索]从1月到6月

新世界某处不知名酒馆里，台上的舞女正不知疲倦地晃动着大而艳丽的裙摆，精致的脸蛋每次转向前方都会以引来夸张的口哨和叫好。这里是流浪者的天堂，不分昼夜永远昏暗的灯光迎合着男男女女们的厮混游荡，没有人会在乎你的身份过往财富家室。

过道边上有这样不起眼的一桌，两个男人正有一搭没一搭地说着话，背朝外戴着斑点花纹帽子的男人全程没有抬头看过舞台一眼，似乎是对这火辣的表演全无兴趣，缓慢而规律地敲击桌面的手指正反应着他的兴趣缺缺。

“那么，还有什么事么？我也没有太多时能浪费在寻欢作乐上。”戴帽子的男人直截了当地表达了想走的意愿。

“还真是冷淡啊......好歹我们也好多年没见了难得遇上多坐会儿也没什么嘛！说起来你这家伙还是身上处处刻着柯拉松的印子啊，真是个死脑筋的家伙。”对面的人夸张地控诉着他的无情，随即又突然凑近压低了声音八卦起来，“不过听说那个罗罗诺亚在你们结束同盟关系以后也还是经常会留在你船上......有两年了吧？怎么，是和他在一起了吗？”

和索隆当家的啊......

罗皱了皱眉，像是在忍耐被打探隐私的不悦，沉默了一会儿淡淡开口：“没有。我不喜欢他......也不打算喜欢任何人。”

“原来只是炮友吗！真羡慕啊......罗罗诺亚那种帅哥，可以的话我都想和他来一发......!”

听到这席话，罗却几乎是本能地感到不适，刚想开口警告便看到坐在自己对面的人瞬间  
变得慌张惊恐，张着嘴巴像是忘了怎么说话。不好的预感顿时席卷全身，他迅速转头，却只看到一抹绿色的身影几乎已经快要消失在走道尽头......依然抬头挺胸不卑不亢，他却觉得自己看出了一点失魂落魄。

莫名的慌张袭上心头，“索隆当家的......他来了多久了？”

“不......不清楚。我刚抬头就看见他站在不远处，马上又转身走了。吓、吓死我了！罗罗诺亚看起来还真是吓人，我好像有点能理解你了......这，美色固然要紧，但还是命更重要一点啊，被他瞪一眼我哪还敢硬......”

对面的人絮絮叨叨说个不停，罗却几乎一句都没有听进去，眼神在整所酒馆里来回扫视，想要找到那个人。

索隆当家的都听到了些什么呢......虽然，明明自己也正为他的知难不退而困扰不是吗。

索隆从未向他索要过什么，自己也更是从未对他做出过承诺。两个人看起来都像是各取所需的默契床伴，他却隐隐约约能感觉到绿头发的剑士对自己似乎有更多别样的感情。但从开始这段关系时他便挑明了自己不打算与任何人再有特别的羁绊，至于索隆对自己的情感，他从来不愿也不想去深究。

虽然这么想着，罗的视线却还是不自觉停在了离自己有些距离的角落里的某张桌子上——那个绿色的背影正大方地坐着，握着酒杯的右手频率着实不低地往口中送下他最爱的透明液体。正一杯接一杯饮酒的索隆时不时仰起下巴，露出精致的下颌线，喉结随着吞咽上下滑动。罗依稀还能回想起自己的手抚上那里时感受到的脆弱柔嫩和颤栗。

他能看到的是闭上眼的那半张脸，并不让人觉得狰狞可怖，反倒是柔和端庄......而坐在那人对面的年轻男人脸上是早已按捺不住的向往。甚至，垂涎。

忽的又有经过的男人向索隆提出邀请，而那人却只是转头摆了摆手，似乎今晚铁了心要与这名年轻男子一桌。殊不知在他转头的空隙，年轻男子利落地将几滴药水掺进了他面前的酒里。

你的眼光还真是向来不怎么样啊，索隆当家的。凭你的实力应该可以发现的吧？还是，这也是你的乐趣呢？

令人闻风丧胆的死亡外科医阴沉着脸注视这一切的发生。纵使视力再好看得再清楚，他却也听不见远处的两人正在交谈什么。只是见到那年轻男子高兴得手舞足蹈，甚至一把抓上剑士的小臂。而剑士也不以为意，爽快地将杯中搀了东西的酒一饮而尽。

罗握紧了自己手里的酒杯。

两年间他从没有过问过索隆不在自己船上时的生活——他们本就约定了只作为互不干涉的床伴，直到有一方单方面提出想要结束，那么这段关系就直接终止。这甚至还是突然被索隆找上的他为了方便自己而提出的。

“还真是受欢迎啊。自由活动的时间就是这样靠勾搭男人度过的吗。”医生几乎是咬牙切齿地将这句话说出了口。一时之间却忘记了那个藏不住心事的剑士几乎草帽家的船一靠岸便会立刻到自己船上报道，还时常被隔壁船长揶揄索隆还真是只有找特拉男的时候不会迷路啊。

“是啊！罗罗诺亚向来是各大酒馆里男人最想共度良宵的top1呢......可惜酒量实在是太好了，所有人都只有掏钱请他喝酒的份罢了，至于再往后的东西可真是想都别想了......喂！你有在听吗特拉法尔加......？”

“room!”

还未等他接完话，对面的男人突然猛地站起身发动了能力。一眨眼男人手上的酒杯就变成了他们刚刚正谈论的主角——几乎已经是不省人事的罗罗诺亚·索隆。

而罗布满纹身的手则稳稳当当地扶在索隆的腰上，随后极其自然地将那绿脑袋往自己肩膀上一靠，两人便立刻又消失了身影。

“喂！我可不想请你啊特拉法尔加！”

回应他的只有一粒石子落在地上的短暂声响罢了。

++

将浑身发烫意识模糊的剑士扔到床上，回想起刚刚在酒馆里他随着药效发作慢慢趴下，随后就被那年轻男子搂住了腰的画面，罗依然不舒服地又捏了捏索隆对于结实身材来说显得有些细的腰，像是要把别人的气味覆盖掉一般。明明不该管对方的私事，可还是一时冲动直接将人移了回来。

或许......或许索隆当家的只是对自己的实力太过自信又有些迷糊......总不能放着他不管。

“热......唔......”

罗还在懊恼却被这声音打断了思考。床上的人不舒服地动了动，连鼻子上都在冒细密的汗珠。绵软无力的手似乎是想为自己解开腰带，却连正确的位置都找不到，只得本能地贴近距离自己最近的低温物体，也就是冷感的死之外科医了。

他只能无奈地替人解开衣服擦拭身上的汗。果不其然，当毛巾擦过柔软的胸部以及上面的小点时，索隆难耐地挺起胸又落下，几乎要缩起身体。嘴里更是轻易地泄出以前从未听到过的甜腻呻吟，以及他独特的啜泣。

“哈啊——！嗯......嗯啊......不要......呜......”

媚药吗。

医生轻易地压制着身下赤身裸体又神志不清的人，用舌尖舔上那小巧的乳头又紧接着舔舐吮吸。似乎是药物的作用，平日里做爱都还算克制隐忍的剑士竟被吸得又哭又叫，但又紧紧贴着自己不放。

手指慢慢探到已经变软的穴口，罗轻而易举地将两根手指插了进去。刚刚被玩弄乳头已经让索隆去了一回，后穴里满是高潮过后流出的淫液，随着手指的抽插喷溅到床单上。

“嗯啊！......不要、唔......不行、不行啊啊啊——！哈啊......好舒服......呜呜......”索隆被强硬地按着胯任凭罗的手指激烈抽插，现在的他已经不能思考，只能大张着腿边叫边抽搐。

看着这样痴态的剑士，罗一边觉得有些可爱一边又感到极度的愤怒。那个混蛋到底给他下了什么药，这个状态下的索隆当家的......不论是谁想对他做什么都可以吧！

他抓着索隆汗涔涔的腰便整个肏了进去。湿淋淋的肠壁立刻紧紧吸附上来，烫得他几乎要呻吟出来。那个混蛋还真是会享受啊......该死的家伙。

“知道我是谁吗？”罗试探地动了动。

“呜......乔尼吗......讨、讨厌......哈啊......不行、不要进来......唔啊！”

“呵。”虽然料到了答案，医生还是没由来生气地发出一声冷笑，“对别的男人喜欢用欲拒还迎？平时和我做倒是都规规矩矩的啊......”

随后便扣住了他的腰狠狠进出起来，即使知道是因为药物，可看着怀里的人一边用这种甜腻的淫叫拒绝，一边又紧贴着抓着“别人”不放，罗心里气闷极了。之前和自己做的两年明明都是死命忍着，让他叫出声都费劲。和一个莫名其妙的路人做居然能叫成这样......一直觉得没法回应他的自己在他眼里是不是蠢透了。这么想着，罗的动作越发激烈粗暴，肏得这绿头发的剑士都颤抖着开始胡言乱语。

“啊啊......不......不要呜......停、停下......混蛋......哈啊啊——！”

身体比平时敏感数倍的索隆几乎被这种频率肏干没几分钟就又哭叫着高潮了。罗自然不会在这短短几分钟里满意，但为他考虑还是放慢了速度抽插。索隆大开着腿抽搐了一会儿才缓过来，放下腿轻轻喘息着，又闭着眼勾上他的脖子想要索吻。

这真是让罗气笑了。过去的两年里，索隆从来没有一次主动向他索过吻，每次高潮都咬着嘴唇眼睛红红地小声啜泣。也从来没有在做爱的时候叫过他的名字。只是会在结束以后，看似自然地抱上来睡觉罢了。所以自己刚刚在酒馆居然还会以为他被自己的话伤到而产生这种奇怪的愧疚和占有欲吗......还真是可笑啊。果然各取所需才是最适合他们的关系不是吗。

罗冷淡地吻上了索隆的嘴唇，对方却没有像他想象的那样淫荡地缠上来，只是小心翼翼地和他接吻。罗对此感到疑惑，却也改变不了他的愤怒，随即又将人侧过身抬起大腿开始狠狠肏弄起来。

“呜呜......这样、不行......哈啊......唔啊！呜......不要了......你真的、和那家伙一样......粗暴呜......但是......罗......罗......嗯啊——！”

正被抓着大腿肏的人也不知道怎么突然又有了力气勾上他的脖子，闭着眼呜咽着便又亲了上来，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊喊着的，正是他的名字。

“啊......抱歉......哈啊......我、我只是一直......嗯......想和罗......唔！”此刻绿头发的剑士看起来委屈可怜极了，似乎像是在为这个被他当做特拉法尔加罗的“别人”道歉。瞬间有些飘然的罗不等他费力地说完便堵住了他的嘴巴，这次却是把剑士亲得再也没有力气自己动一下了。

罗终于在凌晨结束了对索隆喝下的淫荡媚药的治疗，身边的剑士潮红着脸靠在自己手臂上沉沉睡去，他却一夜无眠。

安置好一切，天刚亮他便走进了浓重的晨雾之中赶回自己船上。

是不是该和过去做个了断，直面这份已然摆在自己面前的感情了。  
不论是索隆对他，亦或是他对索隆。

++

次日回到极地潜水号上的索隆不再和往日一样大大咧咧地拉着佩金夏奇喝酒，几乎像是要避免遇见任何人一样在船舱的某个不会有人经过的空房间呆了整整一天。

和罗两年的床伴生活都是直接睡在一起的，现在并没有什么现成的客房让他呆。况且当初是他主动要求和罗一起睡的，现在又有什么脸面麻烦别人再替自己布置个房间出来。

反正，这个休息结束，也不会再来这艘船了吧。只是可惜......不能再和佩金夏奇他们一起喝酒了，不能再靠着贝波的肚子午睡了，不能......

不能再抱着特拉男一起睡了。

不会哭的剑士终究还是把头埋进了手臂之间。

真的，好不甘心。

对特拉男，就像是与生俱来的想要亲近。即使最初，忍不住想要靠近他的原因甚至只是因为不喜欢他好像对一切人事物都无所谓的样子，明明也是很想和人产生羁绊的吧。没由来的，就是不想再看到他被人误解和排斥也只是故作高深地表示豁达。

他能闻到这个总是挂着阴恻恻笑容的男人身上孤独和悲伤的味道。但他觉得，这样的味道并不适合特拉男。

两年前终于下定决心向他表白的时候，因为怕他困扰就说了做床伴吧。而在他提出那个有一方想结束就自动结束关系的约定答应后甚至还有些高兴......只要特拉男不想结束，就说明他还是有一点喜欢我的吧？

这两年一点都不痛苦，特拉男是个会照顾人又可靠的家伙，所以他可以心安理得地注意每一个可能会让特拉男不喜欢的举动，他可以不干涉对方所有的决定，他可以维持自己不卑不亢的形象不发出矫揉造作的呻吟，他当然也可以忍住每一个想要亲近对方的冲动......这些一点都不痛苦。

唯独，亲口听到不被喜欢。

原来，特拉男也可以和朋友谈笑风生，毫无波澜地讨论和自己的炮友生活。是啊，是炮友罢了。

况且自己昨天不也还是和陌生人做了吗。虽然不小心被算计了......但自己也确实有过想要试试看和别人做来转移注意力的想法了，只能说活该罢了......他也在酒馆，或许会恶心我吧。

过了今夜就该回桑尼号了，就此放两个人自由吧。

夜晚终究还是会到来，洗完澡的索隆僵硬地躺在罗的床上，即使罗还没有回来他也直挺挺地努力靠着床的一边尽可能地远离中间。

即使，今晚特拉男可能根本就不会回来睡。剑士忍不住自嘲了一句。

就在索隆几乎要靠着床边睡着的时候，船长房间的门终于被打开了，罗带着一身好闻的沐浴乳味道进来了，就像每一个他们一起度过的夜晚。

黑发的男人看了看他，似乎有些惊讶，随后便径直上了床，还是像以前一样睡在中间，甚至刻意地伸出一只手臂......就好像是邀请身边的人靠上去一样。

以往都会主动抱上来睡觉的绿发剑士却依旧一反常态的不为所动一言不发。

花了整整一天时间下定决心要直面自己喜欢索隆这件事并打算表白的男人顿时心里警铃大作。这个笨蛋该不会......

“......索隆当家的？”

罗终于忍不住开口并靠近索隆抚上他柔软的胸肌——以往为数不多来自罗的求欢他都这么开始的。

感觉到身边的人软下身子，男人干脆欺身上前亲吻吮吸索隆的下巴、再是喉结，另一只手则握住了他下身已经隐隐有些抬头的阴茎。

“唔......特拉男......我、今天不想做。”被罗抚摸几乎是瞬间就让索隆失去了抵抗的力气，但他犹豫了一下还是推开了那只性感的手臂，“停、停下！哈啊......我有话想对你说。”  
黑发的男人却像是没听到一样，甚至低头吮吸起他的乳头，握着他阴茎的手也已经伸到了后面，手指上甚至已经沾好了润滑剂。

混蛋......用能力做这种事倒是也信手拈来。这具身体也是，根本没法拒绝特拉男啊......可是，绝对不想让他之后再知道昨天的事而恶心后悔今天要做。

“不要......别进来！......我昨天和别人做了......我们唔——！”

罗突然吻上来打断了他的话，同时后面也被进入了。罗的动作一改往日的粗暴和急不可耐，恰到好处地照顾着会让他舒服的每一个点，就连口腔也被舔舐得很有感觉......这样的快感让索隆完全没了力气再拒绝。

“索隆当家的喜欢我吧？里面咬得这么紧......”

“呜！混蛋......”结果是要在结束关系前再来羞辱我一次吗。

结束后看到索隆瞬间变得屈辱又难过、别到一边的脸，罗顿时慌了神，将他的脸捧了回来，“抱歉，索隆当家的......别离开我......不要和我说那句话！”

“对不起，还是应该由我来好好对你说的。答应我的追求，和我在一起吧，索隆当家的。”撑在自己身上的男人看起来无比认真地开口。

索隆显然对罗的表白惊讶极了，可明明已经下定决心离开了......况且，自己也背叛了特拉男。

“特拉男，你听我说。我是说，我和别人上床了，对你而言并不忠诚了......反正你也说了不喜欢我的，不必这样勉强。我是打算明天回了桑尼号就不再来骚扰你了......”

“索隆当家的，是我说的太含蓄了吗......我喜欢你。老实说我今天也考虑了一整天。你也知道我的过去，我身边的人总是会变得不幸，所以那个时候我就决定再也不要和别人有什么羁绊了，尤其是爱人......失去爱人对我来说实在是太沉重了。所以我逃避了，心安理得地享受了两年不负责任的幸福。但如果这样的代价是直接和爱人分开的话，我这些坚持根本毫无意义。请你，原谅我今天才明白这个道理吧。”

“你......可是我......”

“在你答应和我成为恋人之前我并没有要求你忠诚的权利。”罗像是知道他在顾虑什么一般打断了他的话，“和我成为恋人吧，索隆当家的。”

索隆不得不承认，他对特拉男真的毫无拒绝的能力。

“那我们，继续刚刚没做完的事吧。毕竟我，其实还是很吃醋索隆当家的被别人占了便宜啊。以后，不要再一个人去酒馆喝酒了，你想要什么酒我会想办法给你找到的......可以吗？”

索隆本能地想拒绝，可一想到罗忧郁的询问和恳求他又妥协了。

毕竟是我对不起特拉男在先，酒馆......不去就不去吧。

于是在此后漫长的岁月里带着愧疚的绿发剑士再也没能拒绝过自己同为剑士的恋人的任何一个要求。

不得不说，罗真是个聪明的男人。

不过顺带一说，他也是个神经纤细的男人。在他们确认关系之后到同居之前这段时间里饱受特拉法尔加先生每天电话荼毒的绿发剑士的同事们如是说


End file.
